


Of Coffee and red ears

by doeeyeboy



Series: Midgets in love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, and baek loves teasing him, mentions of chanyeol, owlish soo is always cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeeyeboy/pseuds/doeeyeboy
Summary: Kyungsoo is there for the coffee not the barista, his friends can shut up. orme indulging myself with some attempt of fluffy baeksoo because, why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Baeksoooooo is love  
> I wrote it while studying for an exam, shame on me!!!  
> But just finished today, as always the endings are my weakest point so I'm sorry if it's awkward!!   
> Hope you like it.  
> I'm on twitter as @natsukinon and on tumblr as @doeeyeboy

**Awestruck.**

That’s how Kyungsoo feels as he looks at the barista that’s supposes to take his order. 

It’s not Kyungsoo’s first time at the coffee shop; it’s not his first time seeing the man; but it is his first time actually looking at him without the loud distraction of every-day customers or the other baristas or Kyungsoo’s own restrain to look right at him.

Like this, Kyungsoo is free to take in the light brown hair that falls softly over his eyebrows; high cheeks, droopy eyes and thin lips with a soft smile that turn into a smirk before addressing him.

“Anything you’d like?” the barista asks in a rather suggestive way and just then Kyungsoo realizes he’s been staring –and way too obviously at that.

Blessing his mother for her genes, Kyungsoo puts on his inherited poker face and blinks twice before he calmly orders a large cup of cappuccino as he takes out his wallet, skillfully pretending nothing happened.

The barista doesn’t seem to think so for he is still smiling like he’s enjoying a personal show.

Kyungsoo ignores it. He gives the barista the exact money and the transaction is made.

As the other hands him his recipe, Kyungsoo notices how nice his hands are –slim and long fingers with nicely cut nails— and he can’t help but follow them as they do his job, brewing coffee and turning them into a delicious drink.

And again, a little too late, Kyungsoo realizes he’s been staring when the barista taps his nose.  

He smiles widely –cute rectangular smile— and lets out a short breathy laugh before schooling his expression into a softer one –though Kyungsoo could see his smirk— as he hands Kyugnsoo his drink.

Kyungsoo takes it and, to his pleasant surprise, he finds it has whipped cream on top. Before he even gets to ask why, the barista tells him it’s on the house with another one of his boxy smiles and wink. 

Kyungsoo blinks twice again, and bows before leaving in a rather quick step, internally wishing he hadn’t inherited his father’s expressive ears.   

 

**Embarrassed.**

So much he wants the ground to open and eat him in one piece.

That’s how Kyungsoo feels when he opens his wallet and finds three bills instead of four. He suddenly remembers the copies he made earlier that day. He curser under his breath and searches through every pocket until he’s taken out every single coin. He counts his whole money and sadly, he’s still missing sixteen cents.

“Anything you’d like?” someone says and only then Kyungsoo realizes he’s the next in line. Also, that it’s the same guy from before.

“Cupcake?” Kyungsoo says after a short quick analysis. He’s already there, after a long wait, plus he didn’t have lunch that day, so a cupcake was definitely better than coffee to entertain his stomach until he reaches home. Besides, it was already past eight and it’s not healthy to have coffee so late at night.

“You sure?” the barista asks with a single raised eyebrow.

And no, Kyungsoo is not sure because 1) he’s not fan of sweets and he knows the cupcakes there are really sweet; and 2) he’s got a presentation to make for tomorrow, two papers to finish and a recipe to create. He needs caffeine in his veins or he’ll pass-out as soon as he makes it home.

“Need help?” the barista speaks in a teasing tone, waking Kyungsoo from his inner turmoil with a light startle. He has his arms folded over the cashier machine and resting his chin over them as he looks at Kyungsoo with a bemused smile.

Kyungsoo realizes he’s been taking a bit too long to make his order and thanks the heavens he’s the only one on the line or he might have been yelled at by now.

“Uhm, actually, is there anything full caffeine for…” he starts and then quickly counts the money in his hands again “three dollars and eighty-four cents?”

Out of habit, Kyungsoo licks his lower lip before softly pulling it with his teeth, unaware of the pair of eyes that can’t look away from the action.

“A tall Americano!” the barista says after a short silence, a bit too loud that the other barista who is currently arranging a drink looks at him with a single raised eyebrow.

Kyungsoo is momentously in shock and moves from the line as group of three arrives, forgetting to thank the barista for not charging him the sixteen cents he knows he was missing.

His drink is served and before he leaves, Kyungsoo turns to look at the barista and waits for him to catch his eyes. When he finally does, Kyungsoo lifts his cup, ears are burning as if they’ve caught fire, and mouths a soft and honest ‘thank you’, before finally turning around and leaving.

 

**Self-conscious.**

(And embarrassed, if he may add)

That’s how he feels as the barista of rectangular smile points at his head.

It is that time of the semester again in which deep and dark eye-bags are the trend that every student –that cares for their grades and isn’t a genius— sports as daily fashion. Kyungsoo is no different. He’s had an exam per day the last three days and as many papers to turn in. He’s been pulling all-nighters the whole week and he hasn’t taken a descent shower since Monday –three days, ew.  

He needed coffee –dark, very dark and sweet— to look a bit more human. But he hadn’t realized his deplorable state until the ~~cute~~ barista pointed his hair.

Quickly running his hands over his hair, Kyungsoo tries to fix his hair and hopes it doesn’t look like a nest as it usually does when he doesn’t wash it. (And silently thanks Chanyeol, his friend, for the pepper mint candies he gave him earlier).

“Here, let me” the barista says, his hand already reaching forward and then it’s gone…together with a post-it that he pulled from Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Should I make the drink for Cutie, then?” he asks with a teasing smile as he shows Kyungsoo the post-it that says ‘I´m cutie’ in Chanyeol’s very distinctive handwriting.

Kyungsoo very much wants to kill Chanyeol and fall into the pit of earth right after. He’d be saved both from going to jail for murder and from the barista’s teasing stares.

“I don’t think so much coffee would do good to your state” the barista says conversationally after Kyungsoo makes an order of a Grande espresso and Kyungsoo tries not to think about how much worse than he thought his state could be that the barista has to comment on it.

“Midterms” Kyungsoo simply says, hoping it’s enough to justify his choice of drink –and his state.

“Yeah, me too” he says and Kyungsoo wonders –not for the first time— what does one have to do to be able to study and work and still look as fresh as the barista does.

Kyungsoo moves from the line and waits patiently for his drink. By the time it’s made, he is in an inner debate of whether he should take or not the drink when the girl barista of Busan accent calls for ‘cutie’ to get his drink.

It lasts barely two seconds. It’s his money so he forgoes embarrassment and gets it, but doesn’t forget to glare at the barista of honey lock as he leaves. The other, however, returns his glare with a wink and a smirk.

It’s because he’s mad, Kyungsoo says in his mind. His ears are red because he’s mad.

 

**Disappointed.**

(And later, stupid.)

That’s what he feels as his Thursday routine is ruined due to a freaking cold.

“He called in sick” the other barista, the girl of high Busan accented voice, says as she hands Kyungsoo his drink.

It takes five seconds too late for Kyungsoo to notice he’s been silently searching for certain barista pf rectangular smile. And by the smirk the girl sends him, she’s noticed too.

He thanks her, takes his drink and leaves as quietly as he came, hoping that she takes into his stoic expression and not into his burning ears.

 

 **Fuzzy**.

Kyungsoo’s not a stalker, really, but he couldn’t help but to stare. Specially not when he notices the certain barista’s polite smile while attending his customers. And it’s so strange, unnatural even, to not see him smiling wearing that cute rectangular, thought teasing, smile he usually uses when greeting Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stares from time to time, trying to pay attention to his classmates with whom he’s supposed to make a presentation for their economy class, trying to not be noticed by the male of dark brown hair, trying to stop his mind from wildly assuming the smiles for him are special.

He feels like smiling, but then he mentally bitch-slaps himself for being delusional and schools his expression into his usual blank one.

Kyungsoo lifts his gaze from his notes once more, trying to subtly steal another glance of the barista, but quickly turns to his classmates when he notices the other openly staring at him.

His heart is beating in his chest, rapidly and so loudly he feels it in his ears and can barely listen to his classmates. He hopes they didn’t notice, and judging by how they have their noses into the notes, they really didn’t.

Afraid of being caught again, Kyungsoo doesn’t look towards the baristas again and concentrates on his presentation like he’s supposed to. By the time they’re leaving, though, he looks at the cashier only to find the spot occupied by the Busan girl.

He is not disappointed, he tells himself, and distractedly walks out, not noticing the person holding the door open for him until their almost nose to nose.

Kyungsoo turns around a bit too quickly and slightly bows at him.  

“Come back soon” the barista says suddenly, managing to make Kyungsoo stop mid-step.

“I will” Kyungsoo says softly yet firm, glad that his voice comes out even and that his hair has grown enough to cover the tip of his ears.

“I’ll be waiting, then” the other says and Kyungsoo can swear he hears the smile in his voice.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he risks a last one last glance; however, he’s not ready for the display of teeth and gums neither the eye smile he gets in return.

His heart didn’t jump to his ears. His stomach didn’t twist warmly. His whole face didn’t heat up. He swears none of that happened as he walks fast, trying to catch up with his classmates.

 

**Exposed**

It’s the holydays, every student second favorite time of the year (topped only by vacations). Some use it to work more. Some use it to party hard and sleep till noon. Some others, like Kyungsoo, use it to go back home and see their family.

He has been there since the beginning of the holydays, helping his mom in the kitchen, playing Mario kart with his brother and doing crosswords with his dad, just as he used to do when he was little.

It is nice to be back home and Kyungsoo hadn’t realized how much he missed his family until then. It’s also very nice to not have to wake up so early in the morning, even when he still does it, and not have to worry about exams and papers and presentations for a whole week.

However, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel that something is missing.

“since when do you like coffee?” Seungsoo asks him one morning as he hands Kyungsoo a tall cappuccino he had bought for his little brother by their mother’s request.

The question catches Kyungsoo out of guard, because, indeed, he’s never really liked coffee until just recently. Before, he only ever had it when he has to study, but never because he wanted to.

“I came to like it” he tells his brother, because it is the truth. He came to like the flavor, the smell, how warm it makes him feel. It’s probably because he’s been having it more frequently recently. But then again, is not like he usually has it home, he only ever drinks the one he buys at the coffee shop; the ones certain barista makes for him. “There’s a coffee shop near the campus, they make good coffee there”

“Nah” Seungsoo says with a snort “I bet the barista is hot”

Involuntarily a rextangular smile makes its way to Kyungsoo’s mind and his drink goes the wrong way, sending him on a cough fit. His brother laughs at him as he announces to their parents that ‘baby soo’ has a crush who made him like coffee.

“Is that why you’ve been asking for coffee since you arrived” his father asks, looking at his youngest over his spectacles on his nose and voice teasing “You’re missing your crush?”

“Aw, you should have told me. I would’ve bought it sooner if I had known” his mother coos from the kitchen. She had only bought it that morning.

Kyungsoo tries to defend himself denying it all, but neither his brother nor his parents are paying attention to him.

It’s a losing battle so Kyungsoo soon gives up. He glares at them one last time before turning to the TV, lips in a scowl pout, and continues sipping his coffee. This just makes them coo at him.

“But no matter how good the coffee is, it’s not what you miss” Seungsoo pets Kyungsoo’s hair in a rather condescending manner before heading to the kitchen to help their mother.

Any other time, Kyungsoo would have swatted his brother’s hand, snapped at him and maybe eve bitten him for being such a tease. But not today, because Kyungsoo is not about to let his brother look at his flushed face and tease him even more as he realizes that, indeed, it’s not coffee what he misses.

For the first time since he started college, Kyungsoo can’t wait for this holyday to be over.

 

**Encouraged.**

It’s still pouring heavily by the time Kyungsoo steps out of the library. He hoped it would stop by the time he left but it didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon. He could even bet it was raining stronger now.

Mentally cursing his luck, Kyungsoo holds his backpack over his chest, trying to protect it from the rain, and readies himself to run into the rain when someone bumps softly into his side. His eyes widen in surprise and he turns to his left. There, smiling softly at him, is the barista of boxy smile, looking not bothered at all by the sky falling down.

“Hi” he says, smiling cutely at Kyungsoo.

“Hi” Kyungsoo finds himself saying automatically, his voice unsure and breathy.

“You’re going to the bus stop right?” he asks still looking at him with a soft smile.

“umh, oh, ah yeah” Kyungsoo says _eloquently_ and the other boy’s smile widens in amusement. “You too?” he asks, fighting the flush that starts to creep up his neck.

“Hold it here, could you?” he says without answering Kyungsoo’s question. He points something over Kyungsoo’s right side and the younger follows it with his eyes, before automatically doing what he’s told. It’s only then –as always, a bit too late— that Kyungsoo realizes the barista is holding his jacket over both their heads.

Before Kyungsoo has the chance to ask, though, the barista places his arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and starts counting. 

“On three. One”

“W-what?”

“Two”

“Wait”

“Three”

And then they’re running under the heavy rain, holding the jacket tightly over their heads, and trying to get to their destination as dry as possible.

They’re both breathless and mostly dry by the time they make it to the bus stop. However, it doesn’t last long. Just as Kyungsoo puts on his backpack, a car drives by them, causing the water collected on the street to wash them from head to toe.

In a muted action, Kyungsoo turns to the barista and observes with amusement how his face contorts in disgust as he spits the water that reached his mouths.

Kyungsoo knows it’s mean to laugh at the other’s suffering but he really can’t help the laugh that breaks from his lips. He is quick to cover it though, turning around with a hand clapped over his lips, but he can’t seem to be able to control the way his body shakes as he silently laughs.

“Are you laughing at me?” the other ask and Kyungsoo has to fight the urge to tell him yes, I’m laughing at you.

“No” he says instead, as he controls his expression before turning to him; however, the state the other is in doesn’t help the purpose.

He is drenched wet and his hair sticking on his forehead –not like those guys who come out of shower looking all sexy and god-like. No, actually the boy looks like a puppy thrown on the rain. And that’s kind of cute but kind of ridiculous too.

He pouts as Kyungsoo laughs at him and that’s what finally makes Kyungsoo lose the battle. His eyes turn into crescents and his lips hard for smiling so wide, but it feels good. And the barista smiles too.

“You think I’m cute” he says, catching Kyungsoo completely out of guard.

He sputters a bit before looking away and avoiding the barista’s teasing stares. “You’re delusional” Kyungsoo mumbles, trying to fake nonchalance, but fails nonetheless.

“Wae? I’m not blind.” He says then, managing to stir Kyungsoo’s curiosity. He turns to the barista, just slightly, and raises a weary eyebrow.

“Your ears” he starts slowly, pointing at said appendices “they turn red whenever you’re embarrassed and you have the habit of playing with the strap of your backpack when you are nervous, and I’ve seen both happening only when I’m around and not when Eunji or other baristas take your order” this makes Kyungsoo realize he’s currently doing said things. He lets go the strap of his backpack and tries to will his blood away from his ears, but his body is not the most helpful at the moment.

“I’ve seen you” the barista continues “stealing glances of me when you think I’m not looking, but, Kyungsoo-shi” he steps closer until he is barely a foot away from Kyungsoo “I’m always looking because I like you”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth and closes it again when he realizes he doesn’t know what to say. Baekhyun knows. He knows Kyungsoo likes him. His fight or flight instinct is telling him to run away and never come back, but something stops him.

(And yes, he’s always known his name –nametags, duh— but he didn’t want to crave in his memory a name he might have to forget. The cute barista was a better nametag for a memory.)

 _‘I like you’_ Baekhyun’s last words ring into Kyungsoo’s ears –belatedly— and Kyungsoo feels the warm fuzz in his stomach sending electrifying waves through his whole body.

“I mean, you are hot. And I like how you are expressionless most of the time, but your eyes are the expressive ones; and how you look ready to snap at anyone who talks to you but you are actually soft spoken and kind and a bit naïve; and that you make this cute owlish face when you are surprised. I’ve been wanting to see your full smile for a while, knowing it would be cute, but hell, it’s even cuter than I expected.”

“Flirt” it escapes Kyungsoo’s lips without his consent, but unconsciously refuses to take back.

Baekhyun lets out a nervous laugh and runs a hand over his wet hair. Kyungsoo has to bite back a smile.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that. Eunji says that’s what gets me more tips than her. But what can I say? I was born like this and it gets me tips, so I’m not complaining. It’s also gotten me few discounts at food stands, you know? Ajhumas just love me”

Kyungsoo is not really mean, but he kind of enjoys Baekhyun rambling out of nervousness. He never thought he could have that effect on someone, so it’s kind of empowering.

And that’s what encourages to step forward and press his lips to Baekhyun’s, effectively shutting him, before he goes back to his place, shoulder facing Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo can feel his ears, his whole face turning red and he knows he can practically feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him but he just doesn’t dare to face him.

Kyungsoo kind of expects Baekhyun to laugh or tease him for what he just did, but Baekhyun does none. He just stands there next to him, watching the rain fall and avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes when the younger turns to him.

That’s it, Kyungsoo thinks as his heart drops, he ruined it. Baekhyun was probably just joking and Kyungsoo took it wrong. Now he was most likely regretting trying to befriend the younger. 

Two minutes pass on like that, with Kyungsoo’s mind running wild and only the sound of the rain falling to break the silence between them, until the bus appears into their line of vision, approaching the bus stop at a steady speed. It stops just in front of them and the doors open in slow motion.

Kyungsoo sighs to himself and gets into the bus, eager to get away from there as soon as possible. Eager to get home, to get into his bed, to forget he’s kissed the guy he’s liked for about four months, to forget he’s been rejected. However, just before he takes his card to pay, a hand holds his wrist, making him turn around until he’s facing Baekhyun. Baekhyun who doesn’t have red ears but a red face; Baekhyun, who doesn’t smirk at him, who stammers as he asks Kyungsoo on a date the next Saturday.

Yes, he says as he tries to contain the smile that is threatening to spread on his face. He knows he fails, though, as a shy smile makes its way to Baekhyun’s face.

Kyungsoo sits at the back if the bus, from where he can see Baekhyun turning smaller and smaller. It might be his imagination, but Kyungsoo swears the older is smiling wildly as he watches the bus disappear in the distance.

And Kyungsoo, he does watch Baekhyun even after he can’t see him anymore. He lets his smile break free on his face and doesn’t care about the weird faces people through his way. After all, he’s scored a date with his crush.

 

 **Yes**.

Baekhyun is everything had thought he would be and more.

He’s loud, obnoxious, at times annoying, a damn tease and a total flirt. Nothing Kyungsoo didn’t know from their short talks across the counter, really. And he it doesn’t take him long to realize he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind Baekhyun’s loud self, despite Kyungsoo being the total opposite. He doesn’t mind his new found passion for teasing Kyungsoo, neither his flirting with elderly women in order to get discounts on every food stand.

But he’s also perceptive, knowing the limits of his teasing; considerate, asking for Kyungsoo’s opinion about their plans for their date and not imposing his own wishes; kind, taking to the veterinary a hurt stray cat they found on their third date; smart –Kyungsoo found out he’s one of the top five in his major— and surprisingly patient, taking everything at Kyungsoo’s peace.

It makes Kyungsoo’s heart swell nicely on his chest, really, and he sometimes has a hard time trying not to melt whenever Baekhyun smiles.

And Kyungsoo; he really likes Baekhyun. It might have started with a slight physical attraction, but the more he knows Baekhyun the more Kyungsoo likes him.

At first, when he realizes his own feelings, Kyungsoo feels himself conflicted. Liking someone might interfere with his studies and he really wants that scholarship. But then again, his grades have already been sent and he wouldn’t get an answer in another eight weeks and he already likes Baekhyun too much to just ignore the furious butterflies in his stomach whenever the older smiled.

Baekhyun might have said he likes Kyungsoo, but what if he just likes him in an I-like-your-face kind of like when Kyungsoo likes him in a you’re-fun-and-nice-and-cute-and-I-love-spending-time-with-you kind of like? No, Kyungsoo doesn’t want that. He wants Baekhyun to like him for who he is, but he also doesn’t want to scare him with his personality, so he tries to modulate it.

It lasts a date in which Kyungsoo is compliant and as accepting as he can be, which is awful but Baekhyun still asks him on another date so keeps on with the act before it goes awry.

They are on their sixth date, having dinner at a restaurant after watching a movie. The whole night, Kyungsoo had been trying to be nicer, accepting Baekhyun’s every suggestion –the movie, a romantic comedy; the dine, a rather luxury one— and keeping his rather blunt opinions – _the movie sucked!!!_ — to himself, and trying to not snap at Baekhyun’s worse than usual teasing habits.

What makes him snap, though, is Baekhyun’s cute act –horribly forceful, at that— while insisting on feeding Kyungsoo. He gives in once, twice, but snaps the third time Baekhyun tries to play airplane with him using a very high pitched and annoying voice. And he just hates it.  

Baekhyun looks at him with surprise written on his face and Kyungsoo drops his gaze to his lap.  Silence falls between them and Kyungsoo curses himself for ruining all his hard work. He takes two deep breathes before lifting his gaze, ready to apologies to Baekhyun, but stops when he sees Baekhyun resting his chin on his left hand and smiling softly at him.

He sighs loudly, dreamily, before speaking.

“I like you better when you speak your mind, Soo”

Kyungsoo frizzes, his heart skipping a beat before accelerating at a rate he isn’t sure it’s safe for his health. Baekhyun keeps looking at him and Kyungsoo can’t take his eyes away either.

It’s just then that he realizes Baekhyun has been doing all that on purpose. He probably had realized Kyungsoo’s weird behavior from their previous date so he tried, and managed, to tick him into breaking the compliant guy act.

And… Oh my God, Kyungsoo might just have fallen deeper.

What should he do? What does one do when you realize your more-than-a-crush likes you more than you thought? Say something!!

“The movie sucked” Kyungsoo finds himself saying. His ears aren’t burning. Alone. No, his whole face is on fire.

“What?! It was lovely!” Baekhyun defends, scoffing dramatically, as he usually does everything.

“It was predictive, as every movie about euthanasia.” Kyungsoo continued, not losing the beat and finally managing to will the blood out of his face.

For the rest of the night, they continue talking about the movie and Kyungsoo drops the act. He tells Baekhyun everything he thinks about the movie ( _“You just liked it because she’s your girl version”_ ), how he hates people playing with food _(“Not gonna stop, Soo, but I’ll drop the cutesy act for you”_ ) and how they’re never eating there again _(“This was a one-time thing, Soo. I’m too broke for this to repeat”_ ).

And it’s nice, comfortable. As far as he remembers, Kyungsoo has never had so much fun on a date, neither has he felt as comfortable as he does with Baekhyun. And he likes it. He likes it that he can be himself without fearing being dumped the next second; he likes being able to be blunt and use dark sarcasm without the other being offended because they get his –or lack of, for that matter— sense of humor.

And it’s different to being with Chanyeol for his friend doesn’t make him feel warm and fuzzy in the head, and he doesn’t make his stomach twist and twirl with crazy butterflies (he never said it); and he doesn’t get lost in his eyes and neither does he kiss him when he is distracted.

They’re at Kyungsoo’s doorstep, the older having walked him as every time after their previous dates, holding hands when Kyungsoo leans forward and captures Baekhyun’s lips in slow motion. Baekhyun is slightly surprised at first, but then he holds Kyungsoo’s face closer and deepens the kiss.

“So” Baekhyun's voice is low when they part, lower than Kyungsoo has ever heard it, and so soft Kyungsoo could have thought he just imagined it “should I assume this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are glowing and Kyungsoo is almost sure his are too. He doesn’t answer fast enough though; at least not fast enough for his roommates.

“Yes, it is!!” Someone shouts from behind the door, making them both jump in surprise.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes in shame, cursing his own lack of self-awareness. How could he forget about his roommates? Of course they would spy on them; they’ve been bugging him about the coffee guy since the day he arrived wet socked, and shivering slightly, but unable to stop smiling. How naïve of him to believe they’d try to act mature for once; how naïve of him to believe they’d act their age.

Baekhyun’s laugh breaks his trail of thoughts and when Kyungsoo looks up, he’s smiling at him and his eyes are shinning beautifully.

“Mmm, I don’t know, I’d like to think about it” he says, faking thinking on it, but the way he pulls Kyungsoo closer says otherwise.  

“Idiot” Kyungsoo can’t help but say with a warm smile on his lips, a smile that Baekhyun mirrors before finally kissing him again.

It doesn’t last long, though, being interrupted by one of Kyungsoo’s roommates who arrives and reminds Kyungsoo that the landlord lady might arrive soon –as every other Saturday when she goes check on them.

Kissing his boyfriend one last time –for a little too long, maybe— Kyungsoo finally shoos Baekhyun away and gets inside. He is tackled down by two of his roommates, who demand he tells them everything with details and he tells them some bits for them to calm down.

Later that night, as he is getting ready for bed, Baekhyun texts him and they end up texting back and forth until he is tired of writing and calls him. They talk about everything and nothing, and they do the ‘You hung up’ for at least half an hour, and Kyungsoo is sure he’ll be tired tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is that he goes to sleep to Baekhyun singing to him.

 

**Coffee and red ears.**

Baekhyun eventually quits his job at the café in order to take an offer to work as a scrip-writer assistant in a cable channel. They still go to the café though, to reminiscence old times.

“You used to blush cutely whenever I smiled at you” Baekhyun says on one of their dates at the café. They’re sitting on the table where Kyungsoo used to sit with his classmates; the one where he could take a steal glances of Baekhyun without looking to obvious.

Upon hearing his boyfriend’s words, Kyungsoo realizes that yes, that’s actually right. He remembers his ears burning just by having Baekhyun talk to him, let alone smile.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like your smile” Kyungsoo clarifies, not liking the pout on Baekhyun’s lips, because it’s true. It would be uncomfortable otherwise. At least now he can actually have a decent conversation with him and even though his ears don’t turn red anymore when Baekhyun speaks or smiles, he still feels warm when it happens. He feels happy just by listening to his voice.

He tells Baekhyun just that and it makes the elder smile.

“Well, but now I have other ways to make you blush, though” Baekhyun adds, leaning over the table so their faces are closer. Under the table, Kyungsoo can feel the elder’s shoeless foot going up his leg “I think I like that more” until it reaches crotch.

And yep. That makes the trick.

His ears turn red as he glares at Baekhyun, who just laughs out loud when Kyungsoo widens his eyes before glaring at him.

Because some things will never change, like Baekhyun’s teasing habits and Kyungsoo’s red ears, neither their love for coffee; because that’s how they fell in love, because of coffee and red ears.

-Fin-


End file.
